


Uninhibited

by OrpheusUnderneath



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Chastity Device, Consensual Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Potential InuKogKag, Pre-Threesome, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrpheusUnderneath/pseuds/OrpheusUnderneath
Summary: A series of PWP/somewhat connected oneshots for InuKag. All kink, no plot. Both Canon and Modern AU here, depends on the chapter.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 36
Kudos: 103





	1. Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonlush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlush/gifts).



The soft rocking of the last train was lulling a very tipsy Kagome to sleep in Inuyasha's arms as they sprawled in the back booth of the car. After the night of intense partying they'd had, she knew the minute they stepped into their apartment she'd be face down in the pillow snoring. She was just starting to snuggle onto Inu's lap as he shook her shoulder.

"Hey, we can't fall asleep or we'll miss our stop." His own whispered voice sounded drowsy, as if he was barely staying awake too. 

"I can't… I'm so…tired." Yawns peppered through the sentence as she leaned her head back to look up at her mate. 

“Hmm, I know something that’ll keep you awake.” His hot breath in her ear had her eyelashes fluttering up, but it was the way his hand gently squeezed her ass that had her sputtering.

“Inuyasha! There are people around!” Her whisper seemed to lack the anger she really should be feeling, but she still halfheartedly tried to swat his hand away when it trailed up her thigh teasingly.

“So? They’re all at the front of the car. No one’s even facing us. Hell, most of ‘em have on headphones too.” The feeling of his whispers into her collarbone sent shivers down her spine. 

He licked across her mating mark, knowing it was a sensitive spot there, before gently sucking on it. The soft press of fangs in those indentations, threatening to bite down across the mark had her holding in a gasp. The bastard always knew how to get her going.

“Fuck” her soft pant only seemed to egg him on more, nipping the sensitive skin of her neck up to her ear. He knew she turned to putty every time he bit and licked that fleshy lobe, and now was no exception. 

“Okay… But we can’t get caught.” Her soft sigh was music to his ears.

Her skirt was slowly inched up by gentle claws as she looked around the train nervously. Still, she blushed and shrugged out of her jacket to hide the path of his wandering hand. Turning slightly in his arms, she leaned her head back into his chest as his fingers found the apex of her thighs, trailing over the bare flesh there. Somehow she'd known it was the right choice to go without any panties today.

She could already feel how she was soaking his fingers as he grazed over her clit. The shallow gasp she let out was completely involuntary and she bit her lip to keep herself quiet. 

A broad forearm came up to hold the jacket in place over her lap, and he used his legs to spread hers so he had even better access. The complete lack of control she had in this position left her breathless as her legs dangled over his. All she could do was grip his arm and squirm in frustration.

A second finger joined the first, massaging her arousal around her clit and slightly dipping down to tease the edges of her entrance. There she was, being fingered on her commute home in her mate’s lap, and no one seemed to notice. 

Remembering that he'd recently clipped and filed down those two claws for her had her whimpering for more. The moment those two digits sunk into her tight wet heat, Kagome's head tipped back and she tried to hold back a groan. Fuck, she loved it so much when he curled his fingers against her gspot like that!

Emboldened by the lack of attention they were getting, she shifted in his lap and rubbed into the hard ridge trapped in his jeans under her. The hand beneath her skirt stilled, then shifted to gently scoot her hips forward. The distinct sound of a zipper had her blushing like mad, but in spite of her embarrassment she slightly stood to let him free himself.

Looking at the other riders, it was clear that no one was paying attention to what they were doing, and in a moment of confidence she let the jacket slip onto the seat beside them. Gripping the empty row in front of them, she stabilized herself as the train jolted a bit unexpectedly. 

Hands guided her hips down, and she found herself fighting to keep her whimpers in as she took inch after inch. Spread wide, fully seated on his dick, and thoroughly embarrassed, Kagome couldn't hold back her soft moan of arousal. Only a small slip of skirt kept anyone from seeing what was going on, and it was so fucking titillating. 

Using her grip on the empty seat, Kagome gently rocked and bounced with the mostly gentle motions of the train. Inuyasha kept one hand on her hip to help her move more subtly and snuck the other to pinch her nipple under her shirt. A particularly sharp jolt of turbulence had her roughly slapped down onto him, and they groaned in unison.

“Touch yourself. I’ll keep you steady.” 

True to his word, he held her hips as she brought one hand to her clit and rubbed those sweet little circular motions over it. Their hips jerked together, discreetly slapping against each other as the ride got bumpier.

"'Gome, are ya close?" His hoarse whisper in her ear had her nodding and biting her lip. Oh god, the feeling of him stretching her so completely, grinding precise thrusts instead of the wild abandon she was used to… it was all so much. She was right there, just needed a little something...

Biting her lip and glancing up at the rest of the car was a bad idea. 

To her horror, a few rows up from them two men in their twenties were turned around and watching them. One of the men kept discreetly looking away, but his eyes kept being drawn back in a trance. It was embarrassing! It was humiliating! It was… getting her off.

The other man was blatantly staring them down. His eyes roamed her form, lingering on where Inuyasha's hand was rolling her nipple under her shirt before moving down to where her hand was tucked under the waistband of her skirt. Where she was still rubbing herself desperately despite being caught. 

"I… I'm gonna-" Inuyasha's legs spread her further as he got closer. The change in angle had her seizing up in embarrassed arousal, but it was knowing the other men were watching that had her bouncing faster. 

She caught the bold gaze of that stranger and felt a flush creep down her face as he leered at her, but it was the shy one that drew her attention the most. The flush over his face as he glanced down at her body, the bob of his Adam's apple as they locked gazes…

Kagome watched his eyes widen as she came, biting her lip but not completely muffling the sound of her moan. She was sure the look on her face was lewd, but she couldn't focus on anything other than the embarrassed arousal of that stranger and Inuyasha's thrusts into her clenching cunt. 

He stilled behind her with a sharp whimper, and she could feel his dick pulsing, hitting her gspot as he ground her hips down onto him harder. The warmth of the flood that filled her was nearly scalding as he bucked against her, and she covered her mouth to stifle a startled moan. 

The loudspeaker above their head blared out that the next stop was theirs and Kagome nearly had a heart attack, breaking eye contact with the awestruck man. She quickly shuffled everything back into place as Inuyasha did the same. When the train came to a stop she stood shakily and clenched her legs together. 

Oh god, she could feel his cum dripping down her thighs. 

Step by step she clenched down trying to hold as much of it in as possible but knowing it was too late. Warm sticky streams dripped down as she wobbled up the aisle, trembling in the aftershocks. Her thighs shook as they passed the men who'd watched them, and she blushed at the awed look that the shy one gave them. 

A sigh of relief escaped as they stepped onto the platform, and she thought they were free and clear until she heard a voice yelling "Wait!" Was it a cop coming to arrest them for public indecency? Prepared for the worst, Kagome turned and immediately held her breath.

The shy stranger jogged up to them, ponytail swinging as he stopped in front of them. His dark red blush ran all the way up to the tips of his pointed ears as he pushed a scrap of paper into Kagome’s hand.

“If you ever want a third, give me a call sometime.” There, in neat kanji was the name Kouga and phone number. “I’d love to get to know you both better.”

Kagome looked between the two men and gulped. Their eyes seemed to size each other up, but their faces held matching fanged grins.

She was so fucked.

  
  



	2. Locked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Locked Up" canon universe- Will have follow up chapters
> 
> For the 6/8/20 Acceptance prompt for InuKag week!
> 
> Chastity Kink. Mentions of future prostate milking

A tiny key swung between Kagome’s breasts with every step, right where the jewel shards used to rest, reminding her of what was waiting for her at home when she was done helping villagers for the day. Inuyasha was probably rabid by now. It’d been four days, and that was about two days past when he went feral.

Yeah… she had a thing for power. Control.

Of course, she didn’t realize it right away. It took several years of marriage before she realized why she didn’t want to take Inuyasha’s beads of subjugation off. 

And it’s not like Inuyasha didn’t like the punishment either. 

One sit and his dick was harder than diamond. Maybe it was some sort of Pavlovian response?

A dark chuckle escaped her lips as she started down the path towards their small home on the edge of the forest.

But when she’d brought home that first small device, he’d been curious but initially refused. That was fine. She’d wait until he was interested. 

And then one day she came home to find her husband fiddling with the chastity cage, trying to figure out how it worked, but he couldn’t open it without the key. She’d helped him try it on, and he’d agreed to it, knowing she'd never push him that far beyond his limits.

Boy, had he been wrong. 

She knew that before they locked up him up, sometimes he masturbated even after they'd have sex, and twice on the nights they didn't. But now… now that little puppy had to keep his paws off of himself, and on his wife, in order to get unlocked. 

And once he was, well, it was the best sex. Amazing, tantric, fuck you until you lost count of orgasms kind of sex. He was relentless, trying to please her in order to get her to unlock him, and then ravenous when she finally accepted his pleas. 

He'd even gotten so good at it that last time she'd actually squirted all over his face after the fourth orgasm. It was amazing, and she couldn't wait to see if he could replicate it. 

Blushing as she looked around, she was happy to find that no one with a keen nose could tell that she'd been effectively flooding her underwear all day.

Except, of course, the shirtless hanyou that immediately pounced on her as soon as she'd crossed their reed mat door.

His hands pulled at her clothes, nearly ripping apart the miko robes as he sucked eagerly at the pulse point of her neck. Her modern underwear and bra were the next to go, leaving him roughly tweaking her nipples and groping the globes of her ass.

"You've been torturing me all day Koi. You can't go walking around smelling like that. My dick's gonna break this damn thing apart if it gets any worse." 

He whimpered as she brought her hand to cup the cage through his pants, the slats between the metal offering her a tempting squeeze of the turgid flesh underneath. Kagome chuckled as he shoved the pants down frantically, begging with his eyes for any touch from his wife.

“Remember koinu, you’ve gotta work for the key. I’m sure you want it off, but you’ve gotta get me off first.” The quirk of her eyebrow had him on his knees in an instant, pulling her leg over his shoulder and panting heavily against her thigh. Not even two seconds later she was gripping the hair behind his ears in anticipation as he dragged a rough tongue across her trimmed curls.

Looking down, she watched him eat her out with his eyes closed, breath ragged and puffing against her. God what a sight that was, his thighs spread and metal cage glinting in the candlelight. She tweaked his ear as he shifted a hand to cup himself, seeking any relief from the torturous device keeping him in a trapped state of semi-erection. 

"You know the rules, puppy. No touching yourself. Only me." Her eyes sparkled with mischief as he groaned against her, obediently bringing his hand up to her ass instead. 

He pulled her closer with both hands, pulling her clit into his lips and sucking firmly. Kagome breathed out through her nose and leaned back against the wall, eyes falling closed as he doubled his efforts. Flicking, swirling, sucking across that little nub in patterns that had her muscles clenching down and small gasps leaving her throat. 

Kagome pushed into him as he added a finger and then two, claws carefully trimmed down for her pleasure. Slow pumping thrusts, curled and angled inwards… 

Her thighs started shaking as his motions got more urgent. 

She looked down, wanting to lock eyes as he made her climax, but instead she was drawn to the slow stream of precum dripping out of the front of his cage. A sizable wet spot had already leaked onto the floor and she knew if she unlocked him now he'd cum with one touch.

Maybe he'd let her see if he could cum hands free? The idea that maybe, just maybe, he'd let her milk him one day...

He pushed her over the edge with a steady suction over her clit and the thought of his ass in the air.

Yeah, she'd definitely let him out tonight. Let him get all the action he wanted now, because she was gonna lock him up for at least a week after this. Maybe if she held off long enough… just maybe he'd let her play around with that cute little rosebud she'd only occasionally caught a glimpse of.

They could start with fingers and work their way up to toys. That wasn't too intimidating, right? 

She made a mental note to buy some lube on her next trip to the well.


	3. Prostate Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chastity Cage, Prostate Milking
> 
> For the InuKag Week prompt Desire 6/11/2020

Fuck, was she actually going to do this?

They'd fought for weeks over it. Inuyasha had been adamantly against it at first, saying there was no way she was coming anywhere near his ass with even her fingers… which he'd then allowed after she'd unlocked him and edged him for an hour. 

He'd only given in when she'd thrown in that she could suck him off and let him cum as she fingered him. He'd been a shaking mess by that point, sweating and coated in his own viscous fluids. One lubed finger had pushed in, then two, and he'd blown his load faster than ever when she finally found that little area that made his dick twitch.

But now she was behind him, slowly fingering that cute little rosebud as she lubed up their brand new massager with the other hand. Every now and then she brushed a firm stroke along his prostate, making him clutch the sheets and tense his abs. 

But this time he was still locked. 

She'd told him about a book she'd read that had a way to make him feel pleasure like he'd never felt before. Could make him cum without even touching his dick. 

And he'd reluctantly agreed when he realized how much she wanted to do this. How he could practically taste her desire in the air when she thought about it. 

Which was how she'd found herself watching the way he jumped with each thrust of her fingers, the way he moaned and pressed his ass further up asking for more. The longer she worked him, the more that little string of precum flowing out of his cage soaked the towel she'd laid under him.

She kissed and nipped his twitching asscheek as she pulled her fingers out this time.

Should she let him out once she started using the toy? He'd been awfully good since they'd started this… getting on their futon without complaint, letting her stretch and lube him up without arguing at all…

Yeah, she'll let him out after she used the toy on him a little. Just to see his reaction.

Pressing the tip of the prostate massager against that soft pucker, Kagome pushed it in ever so slightly and whispered soft encouragements as he took it in. Inuyasha's claws pricked the bedsheets as he gripped onto them, surely feeling every inch slowly penetrate him. 

Kagome watched avidly as her husband jolted when the wand finally passed over the spot inside him. A few back and forth motions across it as Kagome fucked him with the toy had him panting. He whimpered, still firmly locked in the chastity cage despite his dick wanting to spring up into its fully erect state.

"Kagomeee…" The soft needy whine of her name had her eyes widening in rapt arousal. "Please?"

That was the word that broke her resolve. 

"I'll let you out on one condition. No touching yourself. I want to see you cum just like this Inuyasha." A soft whimper accompanied the frantic shake of his head, telling her that he'd do anything she wanted as long as she let him out… and let him cum.

As soon as she turned the key in the lock and slipped the metal cage off, Inuyasha's dick sprang up hard and heavy. Bobbing slightly in time to her motions with the massager, it seemed to take on a life of its own as she fucked her husband's ass. In no time a long stream of precum was flowing from his tip to the towel, hard and fast strokes making thick pearlescent beads drip down steadily. 

Inuyasha pressed his face into their pillows to muffle his keening whimpers and nudged his ass up further. His ears were tucked back as he panted and whined, hair plastered to his neck as she worked him over with the wand. Kagome couldn’t help her devilish smile at the way his whole body seemed to jerk and lean into each stroke. 

But the way his sack was drawing up meant he was close, and she still had one more thing she wanted to try.

Flipping the switch at the base of the prostate toy from off to level one had Inuyasha jumping with surprise, but it was level five that had him crying out her name. She slammed the vibrator across his prostate without mercy and was rewarded with the sight of his back arching and his hips jerking. His whole body seemed to be begging, straining, crying out for more until it finally let go with a full body shudder.

The sound he made as his thighs spread further and he finally shot his load over the towel was inhuman. Growling and snarling, he thrashed as she milked him for every drop, sticky ropes of cum shooting out farther than she’d ever seen it go before. 

She only let up her pace and turned the toy off when she realized he’d finished, dick still jerking despite shooting dry. He collapsed into his own mess as soon as she pulled it out, chest heaving and trembling as he tried to bring the world back into focus.

Laying out beside him just shy of the sticky towel and lightly scratching behind his limp ears, she almost missed his soft whisper into the pillow.

“Let’s do that again sometime, yeah?” 

“Yeah.”


End file.
